


Hold Me While You Wait

by lulextra



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a lot of softness okay, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra
Summary: Villanelle doesn't believe she is worthy. Eve is determined to prove to her otherwise.A tale of love, acceptance, learning and tenderness.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 196





	1. The Heart Aches

Eve had held her as they slow danced. So close she could feel the pounding of her heart against her chest. So close she could feel Eve’s hair flutter against her cheek as she settled into the embrace. It was the most at peace she had felt for a long time, maybe the first time she had ever felt that way and she missed it. Although incredibly brief it had a profound affect on her and not a single second passed by where she didn’t crave the return of that feeling. 

Villanelle sighs. Turning onto her back to gaze dejectedly at the ceiling. 

_Hmm, that’s an interestingly shaped stain. Kind of looks like an elephant if you squint._

She groans. 

Life is oh so BORING without Eve in it. So pointless.

It is not as though Eve is completely out of her life now though, even though Eve is oblivious to this fact. 

She still sees Eve, just from afar.

There is no interaction.

Two months has passed since they went their separate ways on London bridge and Villanelle was really kidding herself if she thought she could be without Eve, or the idea of Eve, even for a day.

Eve is her drug and she would happily admit to anyone just how addicted she is. 

She knows they need their space. Far too much has transpired between them in such a short amount of time, things took too much of a toxic turn, things couldn’t stay the same otherwise they would probably both end up dead. So she knew what she had to do. Not for her benefit but for Eve’s, to protect her. She didn’t care about herself, she would be more than willing to allow Eve to tear her apart, rip her to shreds, take in the glint in Eve’s eyes as she watched Villanelle take her last breath by her hands. She would feel quite proud actually. In a very twisted, sick way. She didn’t want that for Eve though. Not really. As fun as their little games were. It was not at all healthy for Eve and all she wanted was for her to be safe, to be happy. To still be ALIVE.

So she keeps her distance, but she still keeps watch.

Eve is still living in London but in a much quieter suburb. She doesn’t tend to leave her flat much. Mostly just to pick up essentials or takeout. Occasionally Villanelle will see her taking the path with a slight lean to her walk on evenings when she’s visited the pub at the end of her road. Villanelle feels the itch in her palms, the restlessness in her legs, the slight pounding of her pulse at the sight. The temptation to skip through the traffic to Eve’s side is too much. To put an arm around her and guide her home.  
Is Eve sad? Is she making sure to drink enough water? Is she eating a balanced diet? What does she do when she’s holed up in her flat all day? 

Villanelle's chest _burns._

*****

It’s a Friday night which means that Villanelle will find Eve sat at the bar of The Hare and Hound nursing a glass of red wine, or two, or three.

Sometimes she feels bold enough to stand at the window itself, just out of sight. Mostly she will watch from across the road. The glaring lights of the establishment more than enough for her to see goings on clearly. 

You could call it a form of torture. To subject yourself to something you love but not allow yourself to truly involve yourself. To get close enough. 

The closer Villanelle is to Eve the more she aches. 

The more her body feels like a lead weight. Her chest feels hollow. Her head hurts. Thoughts running at a million miles an hour. 

This is one of those such nights.

Rain bounces off the hood of her expensive raincoat, bounces off everything it comes into contact with. Rumbles of thunder can be heard in the distance. The window of the pub has become quite misted up with condensation but Villanelle can just make out the outline of Eve sat inside. The outline of her fabulous hair which she’s chosen to wear loose tonight. 

_Wear it down._

Villanelle bites her lip.

But what’s this? Another shape appears. An outline that appears to be moving towards Eve.

Villanelle bites down harder and gasps as the unmistakeable taste of copper enters her mouth.

She narrows her eyes and moves closer to the window.

Is that a hand? At the small of Eve’s back? 

Villanelle _bristles_ and her fists clench so hard she knows crescent shaped indentations will be evident on her palms. 

Eve moves to remove his hand but the action is futile as the hand returns except a little higher this time. 

Suddenly, Villanelle feels her legs spring into action and they are moving, towards the door. Her hands push, flings wide, her feet pick up the pace and she doesn’t feel in complete control of her body as she sees her fist swing through the air and make contact with the side of a pudgy red face. 

Time seems to stand still as the shape in front of her staggers sideways slightly.

She’s vaguely aware of a surprised shout of “Villanelle? VILLANELLE!” beside her. 

Then the shape is turning and a very maroon, very angry face is snarling at her. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” 

Broad sausage-like fingers reach for her and make firm contact with her chest. 

If only there hadn’t been torrential rain outside, then maybe Villanelle wouldn’t of slipped on the vinyl floor. Maybe she wouldn’t of gone flying backwards and cracked her head against a leg of a wooden chair. 

But if that hadn’t of happened then maybe Eve wouldn’t of ran to her. She wouldn’t of immediately crouched down to her level with concern written all over her features, with a hand reaching for Villanelle as the world around her faded to black.

*****

Villanelle slowly blinks as her surroundings come into focus. 

She doesn’t know where she is. 

Her inbuilt survival instinct forces her to shoot up in a wild panic which she realises is a terrible idea when her head and vision begins to swim and a steady pounding starts up towards the back of her head.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake!” 

_Eve._

Eve is here?

“How are you feeling? My immediate thought was to call an ambulance but I knew you would kill me if I made you go to the hospital”. 

Villanelle chuckles lowly despite how sick she’s currently feeling. 

“Look how well you know me Eve. Where am I?” 

“You are laid on my bed. In my flat” 

“Oh” 

Villanelle had thought many a time about ending up in Eve’s bed but she never envisioned this being the reason she got here. 

“I er- I have a cold compress here, tell me where it hurts?” 

Villanelle points weakly to an area that feels incredibly tender to the touch and she notices that her hands are shaking as she does so.

Eve moves slowly with caution and Villanelle watches her with curious eyes as she sits down next to her on the bed and very gently applies the cold compress.

Her eyes flutter closed in a mixture of shock at the sudden cold and the slight relief from the pounding it provides. 

A very small whimper escapes, much to her annoyance and Eve flinches slightly.

“I’m sorry, am I pressing too hard?”

“No, Eve that feels good, thank you” 

Eve smiles and it’s soft, the concern still evident in her eyes.

Villanelle swallows thickly. She finds that she doesn’t know how to feel. She’s overwhelmed and it’s all too much and oh no why is her cheek suddenly damp. 

This is…. An unexpected development.

Furiously she wipes at her cheeks, a slow blush beginning to rise from her neck.

“Eve, I shouldn’t be here. We can’t-“

Villanelle pauses, a sob threatening to spill from her throat. 

“When we are around each other, it’s not- all I do is cause you trouble which is why- the bridge”.

She’s full on sniffling now and maybe it’s the head injury because this is NOT normal behaviour for Villanelle to be displaying in front of someone else.

“Shhhhhh, Villanelle. Why don’t you lay back down? are you cold? You’re shaking”. 

“I am a little… yes” 

“Please, get yourself comfortable, I’ll go and get you a glass of water and some… tissues”. 

It’s light-hearted, not meant in a judgemental way and is Eve almost… smirking?

Villanelle immediately moves to pull the covers back to get into bed. The sooner she lies down the less she’s likely to pass out from this truly bizarre situation she currently finds herself in.

Pulling the duvet up to her chin she snuggles down and lets out a contented sigh, turning her face to the side to nuzzle softly into the pillow. 

Everything smells of Eve.

Has she died and gone to heaven? Did the knock to the head take her life and this is her version of heaven? This is perfect. She could definitely get used to this.

Afterlife Eve returns with the glass of water and Villanelle looks up at her and smiles. 

“I know I am probably dead right now but I just want to thank you for being so nice to me, blunt force trauma to the head was worth it if this is the outcome”. 

Eve actually _chuckles_ airily and places the glass on the bedside table. 

“You are definitely concussed. Try to get some rest ok? And let me know if you need anything. There’s some painkillers in the top drawer”. 

“Thank you afterlife… Eveeee” Villanelle trails off groggily as the light is switched off. 

*****

Villanelle wakes up in pitch darkness and immediately feels panic beginning to rise in her chest. Breathing harshly in short bursts she makes to get out of bed when a soft glow suddenly appears in the opposite corner. 

“Villanelle? Are you ok?”

Eve is here. Everything is fine.

Placing her hands on her knees she takes a few deep breaths to steady herself before turning to find Eve leaning up on her elbows on the opposite side of the bed.

“Yeah I- just forgot where I was for a second- you erm- stayed with me?”.

Villanelle’s voice sounds so small and Eve’s eyelashes flutter a few times at the sudden urge to comfort the other woman. 

“I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you, you really hit your head quite hard, I’m no doctor and I haven’t a clue what to do in an emergency but at least if I knew something was wrong…” 

Villanelle nods, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth in thought.

“I should explain why I was at the pub last night I-“

Eve interrupts before she can go any further. 

“It really doesn’t matter. What matters is you resting. Be a good patient hmm?”

Villanelle will. She wants nothing more than to be good for Eve. She made that promise to herself on the bridge, with the cool night air chilling her skin and seeping into her bones, her heart. 

So she gets back under the covers, turns onto her side and she stares in such wonder at the woman she would do anything for if she asked of it. 

“Don’t you want to get under the covers too Eve?” 

It’s impossible not to notice the eruption of goosebumps across the olive skin of her arms and legs, an oversized shirt and cotton shorts her only items of clothing.

“Well, ok…”

They mirror each other. Silent for what feels like eternity. The only sounds being their own soft breathing. 

It’s Eve who breaks the tension that surrounds them.

“You know I didn’t want to walk away don’t you”

Villanelle takes the moment to glance away, only for a second.

“I thought it was the best thing for us- for you. I’m not good for you Eve”

“Isn’t that my decision to make? Maybe I want you to ruin my life, what about that?” 

Golden eyes snap up to meet Eve’s and there’s mirth there but Villanelle doesn’t feel like joking. 

“Eve I mean it, all I do is start fires and then leave as people’s lives go up in flames. I destroy everything I touch. I don’t want that for you, I couldn’t bear it if-“

Eve seems to notice the tears starting to spring in the corners of Villanelle’s eyes again so she reaches, she reaches just in time to catch one as it falls.

A warm hand finds itself caressing Villanelle’s cheek, a thumb brushing away the sadness. 

“You are so much more than your past Oksana and I just _know_ there is goodness in your heart, just like there is darkness. All I have wanted from the start is to learn, to get to know the real you. The beautiful dance of light and dark that makes you who you are. I am not perfect. You know I have a darkness too. But I need to own my own darkness. That is not your responsibility. You have made me realise so many things about myself do you know that? I think I’m only my truest self when I’m with you”. 

Villanelle just _stares._ Wide eyed and frozen.

“But isn’t that a bad thing? What we said about each others monsters…”

Eve shuffles forward slightly. Bridging the gap between them.

“I’m so tired of running, of hiding, of denial. For two whole months I was just praying you would show up at my door, that you would realise you can’t be without me like I can’t be without you. If our destiny is to consume each other, to ruin each others lives? Just do it. Ruin me”. 

Villanelle blinks slowly, leaning her cheek further into the warm palm, the thumb still stroking silent promises into her skin.

“Why Eve, I don’t understand. Why me?”

“Let me show you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! would love to hear what you guys think and any feedback!
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr! @saphiiiic


	2. Alive

Villanelle has taken on the look of a deer caught in headlights.

Eyes widen as Eve leans impossibly closer.

Close enough that they are now almost sharing one breath. 

Flashes of Paris.

When Villanelle was the one to instigate. 

The flash of the knife against her stomach. Teasing. Still. Then the blood. So much blood. 

Villanelle _burns_ underneath Eve’s palm. 

Feels herself getting hot. Constricted. Like the world around her is suddenly rushing inwards, crowding her. 

Then the faintest brush of lips against hers. Barely there. A pulse of electricity shoots through her veins regardless at the touch.

Eve moves slow. Cautious. Like Villanelle is a skittish animal who will bolt at any sudden movement. 

Villanelle’s breath hitches. She almost _chokes._

A flick of tongue against Villanelle’s lower lip emits the feeblest of sounds and Eve smiles against her in response.

A flash of teeth. A fleeting nip into plump flesh sends her reeling. 

She groans. Low and guttural. 

It’s too much and too little all at once and it’s Eve.

_Eve, Eve, Eve._

She pulls away, perhaps a bit too abruptly. Feels the beginning of a panic attack looming in the distance. 

“What’s wrong?”

Eve’s hand falls to the bed. Eyes roam across Villanelle’s face. Searching for answers.

“I-“ Villanelle starts. Runs a hand through her hair. Notices how it had begun to stick to her temples. 

“You wanting to kill me I can deal with. It’s an emotion I understand. But this-“

She gestures vaguely in the air between them.

“I do not recognise this Eve. You have now kissed me twice in the space of weeks. I-“

Villanelle makes to raise her hand again but cool fingers slip around her wrist, steadying the motion.

“Hey, just breathe” 

Villanelle stills for a moment, meets Eve’s gaze.

“Is it that much of a surprise that I may want to kiss you?”

“Well….yes”

It’s blunt. To the point. Villanelle all over.

“I have always been very forward with my feelings-“

Eve scoffs. “Slightly”. 

“But you? Not so much. You have always been an enigma to me Eve. Sometimes I would notice things, in your eyes, but- your actions told me a different story”.

“What about in Rome? The earpiece? You didn’t take anything from that?”

Villanelle takes her bottom lip between her front teeth, worries it gently in thought.

“You never brought it up afterwards. I figured it was just a bit of fun. One night only, to be forgotten about after”.

“Fun, yes. Easy to forget about? If you only had any idea how many times I’ve thought about that night”. 

Villanelle gasps. Inquisitive eyes darting between Eve’s. 

“Really? A pause-

“Tell me what you think about”

Eve flushes. Heat creeping up her neck and flooding her cheeks with warmth. Some of her previous confidence ebbing away. 

“I-“ she swallows, wonders if she can do this. 

She’s not against being brutally honest with Villanelle. Paris comes to the forefront of her mind. _I think about you all the time_ and all that came with it. The truth spilling from her mouth, being laid out in front of Villanelle like an offering. An invitation for Villanelle to open up too.

Look how successful that was.

It ended with serious injury, Villanelle fleeing, tremendous guilt on Eve’s part and a lasting mark of Eve’s doing immortalised on Villanelle’s frame for eternity. 

She still hasn’t seen it. There’s a morbid curiosity to see it. To run her fingers over it. Inspect her handiwork. There’s also a worry of what she might feel if she does.

“I think about… your voice. The sounds you made.”

“Specifics. Give me the specifics Eve”

Villanelle is feeling a bit more like herself now. It’s evident in the teasing lilt that’s crept into her voice.

“Those are the specifics” 

“No they aren’t. I want to know how it made you feel. What things did you like hearing me say?” 

“Jesus Villanelle”

“You started it” 

“Ok, that’s fair” 

Eve takes a deep breath, expelling the air from her lips in a slow whoosh. 

Villanelle is uncharacteristically patient. Blinking softly as she waits for Eve to compose herself.

“It made me feel… alive. On fire. I didn’t expect you to sound so soft. Beautiful” 

A crease appears in Villanelle’s forehead. A slight frown taking over her features. Obviously put out that Eve could possibly expect her to sound anything other than beautiful.  
She doesn’t announce her displeasure though. _She waits._

Eve notices. Smiles shyly.

“What I mean is- you have always been this wild creature to me. Hard and rough around the edges, _violent._ Never soft. Not that I never believed you were capable. Always hoped you was. But it surprised me. Made me _ache._ Only made me want you more- until”.

The ruins.

Villanelle nods solemnly. 

Doesn’t want to think about that. Wants to indulge in the nice things Eve has to say. There’s still a lot of healing that needs to be addressed. For now, she wants to be lost in a moment.

“Eve” 

It’s unbearably soft. An invitation for her to carry on.

_Please keep talking. Don’t stop._

“That is one of things I often think about. The way you said my name when you-“

She pauses, closes her eyes, immersing herself in the memory.

Villanelle grins devilishly. _Oh this is wonderful._

“When I came to the sound of your voice?”

Eve blushes harder than before. Dares not to reopen her eyes to see what expression she finds directed her way.

“Yes”

Eve sounds breathless, Villanelle feels triumphant and the air feels _charged._

“I imagined you were the one touching me, that it was your fingers, not mine. That was possibly the best orgasm I’ve ever had”.

Eve’s chest is heaving now, her skin itches, yearns to touch and be touched but she can’t, won’t. Doesn’t want Villanelle to freak out again, doesn’t want to overstep boundaries.

“Villanelle” 

It almost sounds like a plea, pained. _Please do something to ease this feeling._

“Yes, Eve?”

“I wan-“

“Don’t say it, not yet”

There’s a long, slender finger against her lips, it lingers. Even after it’s evident Eve has given up on her previous statement. 

Eve nods. Fights the bizarrely inconvenient urge to let her tongue escape her mouth, to envelop the digit with her lips. 

Was she losing her mind? It felt like she just might be.

“I’m beginning to feel a bit fuzzy again, I could do with a bit more sleep, if that’s ok?” 

There’s hope in Villanelle’s eyes. Not wanting to offend.

“Of course, whatever you need” 

Eve’s smile is warm, understanding and Villanelle _feels._ Oh how she feels.

They gaze at each other unmoving. 

“I’ll erm, turn the light back off. You settle down”

“Thank you Eve, goodnight”

Another small smile before Villanelle turns away from her, wriggles a bit underneath the duvet then stills.

Eve hovers after the light drains from her tiny bedroom. She can just make out the outline of Villanelle as her eyes adjust, the soft rise and fall of her body as she relaxes.

As she pulls the duvet up to her ears she considers, stares at the back of Villanelle’s golden head. 

There’s more to Villanelle’s apprehension than the remaining drowsiness from her concussion. More for Eve to figure out yet. More depths of this intriguing woman to be explored. 

But she will wait. However long it takes she will wait. God, she’s already waited long enough. Spent hours trying to figure her out. Spent many sleepless nights staring at the ceiling lost in thought. A while longer won’t do her any harm.

A few minutes of just _staring_ and Eve cannot settle. Cannot will her eyelids to droop. 

Her stomach twists uncomfortably, the urge to reach out and touch Villanelle being that unbearable she almost groans in frustration.

She looks so small like this. The soft rise and fall. Hair down and splayed across the pillow. 

Where in the world it came from Eve isn’t sure but ever since Villanelle came tumbling _literally_ back into her life there has been a want, a need to protect, take care of, make better.

The turning point was the ballroom.

Villanelle seemed tired. Worn down. Somewhat jaded to the world.

Something in her had changed.

Eve yearned to get to the bottom of what. Only when Villanelle is ready though.

Unable to control herself any longer Eve’s hand sneaks out from underneath the covers, makes the short distance between them, feels the soft strands of Villanelle’s hair against her fingertips.

Villanelle flinches slightly at first.

Eve figured she was asleep. Maybe not. Maybe she’s thinking too. Eyes wide open.

Tentatively Eve continues. On high alert for any signs that Villanelle wants her to stop.

There are none. 

So she moves Villanelle’s hair to the side and begins a gentle stroking motion against the nape of her neck. 

Villanelle _shivers,_ giving a contented sigh.

It sends a rush through Eve too. Having the same effect on them both.

It seems to be what they both needed to be able to finally let go.

The comfort that lulls them both to sleep.

Eve with her fingers in Villanelle’s hair, Villanelle with goosebumps erupting across her skin, a chill coursing down her spine.

Eve can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! would love to hear what you guys think and any feedback!
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr! @saphiiiic


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for the lovely comments! I really do appreciate them so much and they put a BIG smile on my face! hope you enjoy this chapter!! :)

Villanelle tugs at the oversized shirt that hangs limply off her shoulders and frowns at the salmon pink shorts that finish off the look.

“Eve, what am I wearing?”

No response.

“EVE!”

Still no movement. In fact Eve is still sound asleep. Wild curls half covering her face and an arm slung haphazardly in Villanelle’s general direction. A very slight whistling noise coming from her parted lips on every breath out. 

Villanelle might have found it endearing if she wasn’t so annoyed.

“EVEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

There’s a cry, frantic shuffling of the duvet and two panicked eyes land on Villanelle.

Eve breathes heavily, her chest heaving with the shock of being rudely awoken.

Quickly realising that Villanelle is not in any immediate danger a crease appears in Eve’s forehead and she huffs, running shaky fingers through her hair.

“Ok I didn’t realise I had an angry Russian alarm clock in bed with me. What the hell was that for?”

Villanelle blinks as if the answer is obvious.

“Good morning Eve. May I ask why I’m, presumably, wearing your clothes?” 

“Oh” 

A pink tint settles on Eve’s cheeks and she averts her gaze, choosing to stare anywhere but directly at the blonde ball of fury next to her. 

“There was blood, and you were soaked.. from the rain. I also figured you would be more comfortable in bed in sleepwear…”

Eve’s tone is soft, cautious, almost apologetic. 

“So you’re telling me you undressed me and I knew nothing about it? Eve you are shameless!” 

It’s goading, the intention to poke fun at the brunette. Eve cannot help but rush to explain herself regardless.

“You know it wasn’t like that! Adding hypothermia onto the list with concussion was not what I had in mind”

Villanelle regards her, eyes raking over Eve’s body in amusement.

_Eve was far too easy._

“How was it for you? Seeing my body for the first time. Did you like what you saw?”

“Villanelle!”

Eve groans. Fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

“It is far too early in the morning for this conversation and believe me when I tell you that my only concern was making sure you was ok” 

The tone shifts then, a long pause that drags on.

Villanelle clears her throat awkwardly. The idea that Eve was at all worried about her hitting her directly in the chest. She almost felt winded by it.

Konstantin had cared about her to a point but he had never really tended to her wounds or stroked her hair when she was feeling vulnerable and in pain. Dasha on the other hand had tended to her wounds but it wasn’t really about Villanelle. It was all about getting her back on track as quickly as possible so that she could continue to do Dasha’s bidding. 

Eve watches carefully as Villanelle appears to mull something over, beginning to pick at a loose thread on her shorts.

“I’m used to satin you know”

The corners of Eve’s lips quirk up in a small smirk.

“Oh I do know, I still haven’t forgotten that robe” 

Villanelle smiles in response.

“And this shade of pink really isn’t my colour” 

“Really? I think you look cute”

Villanelle’s eyes snap up and her mouth drops open incredulously. 

“You think I’m cute huh?”

Eve rolls her eyes.

“Not when you wake me up by screaming at me though”

“It was a very important matter that needed addressing immediately. You MUST promise never to tell anyone about this. I have a reputation for always dressing immaculately to uphold”

“Do you know just how dramatic you are? And, I may add, very ungrateful. I wish I had left you to freeze now.”

“Oh Eve, you don’t mean that”

Villanelle gives a gentle poke to Eve’s shoulder as the brunette folds her arms and sticks her bottom lip out in defiance.

“Yes I do and you can go get your own breakfast. I was just going to ask if you wanted anything bringing in but…”

Villanelle’s eyebrows shoot up in worry.

_So predictable. That girl and her food._

“Eve I am so sorry. I didn’t mean any of it. I was only joking. In fact this shirt is soooooooooo soft, this cotton just- do you use a softener? Incredible”

Eve barks out a laugh. 

“You are something else”

“Please forgive me. I didn’t mean any of it”

Soft fingers slide around Eve’s wrist.

The look on Villanelle’s face is so pitifully adorable, her eyes comically wide and Disney like, her pout petulant but not too much. 

“Fine. But honestly I don’t have much in, I don’t really eat breakfast”

Villanelle chooses not to comment on how unbelievable it is that someone can’t see the beauty in breakfast and instead plasters her warmest smile on her face.

“I will eat anything” 

Eve blinks. She’s heard that line before. In her old kitchen, just before Villanelle shovelled shepherds pie into her mouth.

“Ok well, be back in a few minutes”

Eve returns with a bowl and a small glass of what looks like orange juice.

Villanelle is sat up obediently in bed. A pillow behind her head, hair slightly tangled and stuck out at odd angles, the duvet tucked underneath her arms.

The sight does something funny to Eve’s insides.

Swallowing thickly, she walks round to Villanelle’s bedside. 

The very tip of a soft pink tongue comes out to wet dry lips, eyes almost burning a hole right through the glass. 

Eve watches the bobbing of a long, elegant neck as Villanelle downs the entire contents in one and wipes her lips with the back of her hand.

Villanelle hums.

“Oh that hit the spot. What’s in the bowl?”

Eve drops the bowl to eye level in front of Villanelle.

“Erm.. coco pops”

Smirking, the blonde takes the bowl. 

“Coco pops…”

The words sound funny in Villanelle’s thick Russian accent and Eve’s heartrate increases. 

Villanelle eats like she always does. Like she’s been living off scraps she’s found on the street for weeks.

She crunches loudly and Eve tries with much difficulty not to stare at her strong jaw muscles working at top speed.

When she’s finished she brings the bowl to her lips and drinks the rest of the milk.

“They were good, thank you Eve. Is there any more?”

Much to Villanelle’s amusement Eve brings her back the entire packet and a jug of milk knowing full well that the blonde’s appetite knows no bounds.

Eve leaves her to go and take a shower, once Villanelle had promised she was feeling much better this morning.

Standing under the soothingly warm cascades of water Eve sighs. The woman she had tried so many times to convince herself that she hated is currently laid in her bed eating all of her cereal.

She chuckles. 

Life sure has a funny way of throwing you curveballs.

It did feel nice to know that she wasn’t alone and at least while Villanelle is here she knows she is safe. Her often rampant thoughts and worries tamed somewhat.

It’s only when Eve steps out of the shower that it suddenly dawns on her that she forgot to bring any clothes into the bathroom.

Wrapped _very_ tightly in a towel with wet hair draped around her shoulders she peers nervously around the doorframe of her bedroom.

Villanelle seems to have dozed off. Probably from exhaustion from so much chewing.

Eve breathes a sigh of relief and quietly tiptoes to her side of the bed, leaning down to open a drawer to find some underwear.

Everything is fine until she glances above the bed to find Villanelle’s eyes fixed firmly on her hair.

Eve immediately begins to feel warm under her gaze. 

“I erm- forgot my clothes didn’t I” 

The laugh that escapes from her lips sounds panicked and alien to her ears.

“Oh” Villanelle breathes, barely above a whisper.

Eve’s collarbones are the next to receive Villanelle’s attention, travelling along the length of them, slowly up her neck and finally their eyes meet.

Eve isn’t sure what to do. Whether to stay standing, sit down or completely run out of the room altogether.

“I make you nervous?”

It’s asked so softly, Eve’s heart aches.

“Yes. NO- not in a bad way I- sometimes you just look at me very intensely and it’s a lot”

“I’m sorry…”

Villanelle looks away and chooses to stare down at her fingers, wringing them together.

“Please don’t be sorry, you are the only person who has ever looked at me that way. I like it. Even though it makes me feel like I’m about to spontaneously combust”

“You do?”

“Yes”

Eve decides to get onto the bed. Mindful that one wrong move could leave her completely naked, she sits with her legs tucked to the side.

Reaching over, she takes one of Villanelle’s fidgeting hands.

“Villanelle when you look at me, you make me feel wanted. Something I haven’t been used to”

Villanelle glances up. Confusion written all over her features.

“You’re beautiful Eve. You deserve to be looked at and _admired._ Everyone who doesn’t appreciate you I could, I could kill them!”

Eve laughs at the way Villanelle’s face scrunches up in anguish.

“Sweetheart there’s no need for that. I don’t care what anyone else thinks”

Villanelle’s eyes widen and her hand twitches under Eve’s hold. 

Eve feels a jolt course right through her body. 

She has no idea where the term of endearment came from but somehow, it feels so right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! would love to hear what you guys think and any feedback!
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr! @saphiiiic


End file.
